


Удачный совет

by wakeupinlondon



Series: мини r — nc-17 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко помогает Гермионе расслабиться.





	Удачный совет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: vitanga, alentivitka.

— ...и я хотела бы поблагодарить всех, кто меня поддерживал, — торжественно сказала Гермиона, — в первую очередь своего начальника, мистера Шимплинга...

— За то, что он не слишком часто ставил палки в колеса? — хмыкнул Драко, ловко завязывая галстук.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона отвела взгляд от своего отражения в зеркале.

— Перестань, ты же знаешь, как мне важно подготовить речь. Если мы выиграем этот грант...

— То финансирования вам хватит еще надолго, так что нужно как следует поблагодарить всех министерских шишек, — Драко закатил глаза. Опустился на диван, призвав «Акцио» ботинки, и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. — Тебе нечего волноваться. Уверен, твой отдел победит.

— А мне кажется, я все провалила, — рассеянно себя оглядев, Гермиона пригладила воротник парадной мантии. — Наши показатели за прошлый месяц хуже, чем я рассчитывала, а в отчете о популяции селки была ужасная ошибка...

Драко насмешливо фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Еще хуже, чем после сдачи экзаменов... Тебе нужно расслабиться, Грейнджер.

— Расслабиться? — Гермиона резко к нему повернулась. — Мне наоборот нужно сосредоточиться! Если на церемонии я что-то скажу не так...

— Я слышал, в таких случаях советуют представить всю аудиторию голой, — невозмутимо протянул Драко. — Можешь попробовать во время речи. Хотя нет, плохой способ, — он вдруг широко усмехнулся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, — я ведь тоже буду в зале. Стоит тебе представить без одежды меня, и ты уже точно ни на чем не сможешь сосредоточиться.

Шагнув вперед, Гермиона легонько пнула его по колену.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Или ты можешь сама пойти без одежды, — Драко закинул ногу на подлокотник дивана, натягивая ботинок из драконьей кожи. — Под мантией. Говорят, это очень раскрепощает, просто преступление, что мы ни разу еще не проверили...

На этот раз Гермиона пнула его так, что Драко чуть не выронил второй ботинок.

— Пойдем уже, лучше занять места заранее.

В ответ Драко прищурился, но все же покорно зашнуровал обувь и, встав с дивана, подал Гермионе руку — картинно предлагая пройти к камину.

В Министерстве Гермиона разволновалась еще сильнее. Пришли они даже слишком рано: зал для церемонии был еще пуст, других волшебников почти не нашлось ни в коридорах, ни в атриуме. Гермионе казалось, все редкие гости ее разглядывают: тоже прикидывая шансы на победу, оценивая, могла ли она составить конкуренцию остальным, чего вообще стоила ее работа...

Мистер Шимплинг с женой при встрече заулыбались Гермионе как-то подозрительно жалостливо.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Малфой! — поприветствовал их мистер Шимплинг, сняв с головы смешную синюю шляпу. — Рад вас видеть! Чудесный вечер, не правда ли? Как настроение?

— Замечательно, — сдавленно сказала Гермиона, крепко сжав в руках сумочку. — Готова к любому исходу.

— Вот это правильный настрой, мисс Грейнджер! — Мистер Шимплинг снова расплылся в неровной улыбке. — Ни в коем случае не расстраивайтесь, если мы не получим дополнительного финансирования. Ваша работа во всем этому году была безукоризненна — безукоризненна, слышите меня? Уверен, вас точно никто не станет ни в чем винить. То есть я не буду винить, конечно! Говорить за других сотрудников было бы некорректно...

Гермиона крепко вцепилась в локоть Драко, почувствовав, как мраморный пол уплывает из-под ног.

— И даже если нам урежут бюджет и в следующем году придется перераспределить...

— Простите, — перебил мистера Шимплинга Драко, — можно я ненадолго украду у вас мисс Грейнджер?

И, даже не дождавшись ответа, уверенно повел Гермиону дальше по украшенному золотыми статуями коридору. Свернув за угол к площадке с лифтами, наконец остановился у неприметной двери и распахнул дверь, втащив Гермиону внутрь.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона чихнула, отодвинув в сторону вешалку с чьей-то шубой. Кажется, они оказались в служебном гардеробе — почти все крохотное помещение занимал шкаф с верхней одеждой и формой министерских служащих этого этажа. — Здорово, что ты меня от них спас, иначе бы я совсем...

Не дав ей договорить, Драко молча подался вперед. Почти коснулся губ Гермионы своими и замер, молча и как-то выжидающе глядя ей в глаза.

— Только не говори, что привел меня сюда, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться, — шепнула Гермиона. — Это было бы так банально, Малфой.

— О, ни в коем случае, — выдохнул Драко ей в губы. Чуть повернул голову, опаляя ухо теплым дыханием: — У тебя ведь сегодня важный вечер, не могу же позволить тебе выйти на церемонию... несобранной.

— Вот и хорошо, — Гермиона вздернула подбородок, так что они с Драко снова оказались друг к другу лицом, и постаралась взглянуть на него как можно более строго: — Я правда напряженно работала, и мне важно, чтобы сегодня все прошло гладко.

— Именно поэтому я и хочу помочь тебе расслабиться, — усмехнулся Драко, наклонившись и скользнув губами по ее шее. Влажно провел по ней языком, и Гермиона непроизвольно вздрогнула. — А как мы уже обсудили, без одежды это куда легче.

— Нам правда не стоит, — тихо заметила Гермиона, обнимая Драко за плечи и притягивая к себе. Только по привычке. Да и если они оба лишь немного...

Драко на миг приподнял голову, снова почти соприкоснувшись с Гермионой губами. Но стоило ей податься ближе, сразу же отстранился — лишь дразняще прикусив ее нижнюю губу.

— Не стоит, — кивнул он. — Но от этого все становится только лучше, нет? Нам не стоит здесь прятаться — ведь кто угодно может нас застать. Увидеть, чем мы хотим заняться, что ты готова мне позволить... — Драко прерывисто вздохнул. — А что ты готова мне позволить, Грейнджер? Позволишь раздеть себя под мантией и проводить в таком виде в зал?

У Гермионы закружилась голова. Драко же не собирался в самом деле...

— И все будут на тебя смотреть, Грейнджер, — продолжил Драко, обводя ладонями ее спину. Опустил руки на задницу, прижав Гермиону к себе, и... черт, у него явно стояло. — Только представь, тебе вручат награду, ты произнесешь со сцены свою вежливую благодарственную речь, и все это время...

Гермиона тяжело сглотнула, неожиданно ощутив, что у нее пересохло во рту. Медленно, очень медленно подалась навстречу Драко и потерлась о него через мантию.

— И что бы они подумали? — каким-то чужим голосом спросила она, обвив Драко руками за шею. — Если бы узнали?

— Думаю, то же, что и я, — хрипло ответил Драко. — Решили бы, что ты совершенно охренительная, Грейнджер. Жаль, ты не можешь видеть себя со стороны. Даже не представляешь, как ты выглядишь смущенной и раскрасневшейся — когда сама понимаешь, какая ты открытая и доступная. Когда любой бы мог залезть тебе под юбку и увидеть, как ты этого хочешь.

Чуть пошатнувшись, Гермиона крепко вцепилась в ближайшую вешалку.

— Прямо любой?

— Нет, конечно же, — серьезно сказал Драко. Погладил Гермиону по пояснице и, бегло проведя пальцами по талии, стал расстегивать мантию. — Но так вышло бы интереснее, нет? Допустим, мы бы с тобой случайно встретились на такой вот церемонии — и я бы заметил, что под мантией у тебя ничего нет. Скажем, твоя мантия совсем плотно облегала бы задницу, или спереди бы стали видны соски.

Гермиона с силой втянула воздух. Убрала руки с плеч Драко, тоже начав расстегивать свои пуговицы у воротника, — но Драко нетерпеливо отвел ее пальцы в сторону.

— А я бы обязательно заметил, Грейнджер, — прошептал он, распахивая на ней мантию и принимаясь за блузку, — ведь тебя это сильно завело. — Драко обвел ладонью ее грудь, чуть сдвинув лифчик. Ущипнул через тонкую ткань за сосок. — Прямо как сейчас.

Тихо всхлипнув, Гермиона снова о него потерлась — на этот раз уже всем телом. Зашарила руками по мантии — кажется, ужасно ее смяв и сдвинув в сторону галстук.

— И что бы ты сделал? — спросила Гермиона, кое-как поддев непослушными пальцами две пуговицы и обхватив Драко под мантией за пояс. Даже через рубашку почувствовала исходящий от Драко жар. — Если бы... заметил? Стал бы ко мне приставать? Отвел бы куда-нибудь в укромное место и трахнул?

Драко усмехнулся, резким движением задрав на ней блузку.

— Не совсем. — Гермиона невольно вздрогнула, когда он провел горячими ладонями по голой коже живота. — Я бы рассудил, Грейнджер, — Драко снова опустил руки ей на задницу, дернув вниз молнию юбки, — что раз ты в таком виде, то укромное место тебе ни чему. И выебал бы прямо в зале.

Гермиона протяжно застонала — даже не сразу осознав, что сама издала этот звук.

— При всех?

— Ну не прямо на виду, разумеется, — Драко слегка стянул с нее юбку, открывая край белья. Провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер — легко, почти невесомо — и тут же вклинился коленом между ног. — Я бы постарался сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Трахнул бы тебя пальцами — сел бы рядом за столик и опустил бы руку под скатерть. Просунул ее тебе под мантию и хорошенько тебя бы раскрыл, Грейнджер. До тех пор, пока ты бы не стала вся мокрая, не начала бы скулить и ерзать на стуле, подаваться вперед и насаживаться на мои пальцы — тебе ведь быстро стало бы этого мало, да?

Он погладил Гермиону через белье, затем сдвинул в сторону полоску ткани — черт, уже заметно влажную. Но подавить стон Гермионе все же удалось — чуть ли не до крови прикусив губу.

— Стало бы, — кивнула Гермиона, толкнувшись вперед, и потерлась о его пальцы. Посмотрела Драко в лицо — глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, щеки и шея раскраснелись. — Поэтому я бы совсем скоро попросила о большем. Чтобы ты перестал меня дразнить и трахнул уже как следует.

Упрашивать Драко не пришлось — он тут же проскользнул в нее двумя пальцами, раздвинув влажные складки и обведя большим пальцем раскрывшийся клитор. Гермиону буквально подбросило на месте, и Драко пришлось придержать ее второй рукой за бедро, чтобы она не ударилась затылком об стену.

— Знала бы ты, как сейчас выглядишь, Грейнджер, — неровно сказал Драко, разводя пальцы в стороны. — Обожаю смотреть на тебя, когда трахаю. Как ты тяжело и сбивчиво дышишь, как открываешься передо мной, громко стонешь и подмахиваешь, — он слегка крутанул пальцами, и Гермиона шумно всхлипнула, вцепившись ногтями в его плечи, — как насаживаешься на мой член, вся извиваешься и дрожишь, трешься о меня возбужденными сосками...

— О боже, да, — выдохнула Гермиона, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Прижалась к Драко почти вплотную и потерлась бедром о его твердый тяжелый член. — Прямо на столе, у всех на глазах? Чтобы все увидели, как мне с тобой невозможно хорошо, как ты долго, с наслаждением меня трахаешь, ласкаешь... — Драко вновь провел пальцами по кругу, и Гермиона захлебнулась вздохом.

Драко со смешком толкнулся глубже и снова прикусил ее нижнюю губу, настойчиво двигая пальцами — уже совсем мокрыми от смазки.

— Заманчиво, но мне больше нравится другой вариант, — он склонил голову, легко прикусив кожу шеи. Длинно провел по ней языком, оставив влажную дорожку, и в этот же момент нажал на клитор — заставив Гермиону выгнуться и все-таки удариться головой о холодную стену. — Я бы как следует выебал тебя пальцами, а потом ты вышла бы на сцену за своей наградой — еле успев одернуть мантию. Никто бы ничего не заметил, и только я знал бы, какая ты там вся мокрая и растраханная, как сильно хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил, как у тебя там внутри все хлюпает и течет по бедрам...

Кажется, Гермиона закричала — или это у нее так сильно шумело в ушах. Она дернулась всем телом, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Драко и крепко обхватив его за плечи — наверное, даже оставив на затылке розовые полосы от ногтей. Оргазм оказался таким ошеломительным, что перед глазами еще минуты две мелькали цветные пятна.

С трудом сфокусировав взгляд на бережно обнявшем ее Драко, Гермиона взяла его за руку и, кое-как уняв дрожь, поднесла к лицу. Медленно втянула два влажных пальца в рот, обведя языком по всей длине, и прикрыла глаза, довольно застонав. От своего вкуса между ног снова горячо потянуло от возбуждения.

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, Драко зачарованно на нее глядел — похоже, даже не моргая. Прерывисто вздохнув, провел по губе Гермионы мокрой подушечкой пальца.

— Черт возьми, Грейнджер, —хрипло произнес он, — я сейчас кончу прямо в штаны.

Опустив руку ему под мантию, Гермиона обхватила через брюки его член. Накрыла ладонью натянувшую ткань головку и, плотно сомкнув пальцы, дернула рукой один раз, второй — и Драко со стоном подался вперед, шумно дыша и уткнувшись лицом ей в шею.

— Черт возьми, — тихо повторил он. Поднял голову и криво усмехнулся, взглянув Гермионе в глаза. — Могло бы выйти так круто и соблазнительно, а в итоге я кончил, как какой-то подросток.

— Все равно вышло круто, — Гермиона улыбнулась, довольно к нему прижавшись. Тело казалось легким, в голове стало спокойно и ясно: предстоящая церемония уже представлялась чем-то далеким и незначительным. — Спасибо.

Драко вновь усмехнулся — с привычно самоуверенным видом.

— И очень соблазнительно, — добавила Гермиона, подтягивая белье. Поправила перекосившуюся юбку и строго посмотрела на Драко: — Но даже не думай, на церемонию я пойду одетой. Все должно быть идеально.

Кивнув, Драко выправил сбившийся галстук и принялся застегивать мантию.

— Уверен, так и будет. А ту фантазию, — он обнял Гермиону за талию, пригладив на ней мантию, и отвел от лица выбившуюся прядь волос, — попробуем как-нибудь в другой раз. Может быть.

Гермиона молча его поцеловала — с удивлением осознав, что делает это впервые за вечер. На миг легко провела рукой по растрепанному затылку — и тут же отстранилась, поправляя и застегивая блузку.

— Пойдем, наверняка уже скоро начало.

Еще раз придирчиво их обоих оглядев, Драко пригладил волосы и галантно распахнул перед Гермионой дверь в коридор.

— Не забудь упомянуть меня в своей благодарственной речи, Грейнджер, — подмигнув, Драко протянул ей руку. — С нетерпением жду со сцены слов: «Хочу поблагодарить Драко Малфоя за самые классные оргазмы в моей жизни».


End file.
